


Forgive Me, Father, For I Have Sinned

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir asked Matt something important but Matt's moral compass is getting in the way. To clear his conscience, he decides to visit the Father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, Father, For I Have Sinned

The soft footsteps of the Father approaching the bench where he was sat took Matt’s attention. His hand tightened on his blind cane as the old man brought himself down to Matt’s level.   
   
"Enjoyed that latte so much?"   
   
"I needed... I needed to talk to you. I’ve been proposed something and I... I don’t know what I should say."   
   
"Another latte?"   
   
Matt nodded silently, standing when the Father did.  
  
The short walk to the man’s apartment was quick, and within five minutes, Matt was nursing a steaming cup of latte in his hands, sipping at it slowly.   
  
“Matthew, why do you need to see me?”  
  
Matt was silent, focusing on the mug in his hands.  
  
“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”  
  
He sensed the Father frown and heard the chair creak as he leaned back.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
Matt listened around the apartment.  
  
The soft dripping of a tap, the faint murmur of the radio from next door, the mechanical whirring of someone’s washing machine; his own thumping heartbeat.  
  
“I... I have been lying with a man... a-as one would with a woman. Or should I say uh, he’s been l-laying with me.”  
  
There was another overwhelming silence before the Father cleared his throat.  
  
“I see. And why have you come to me?”  
  
“He – Vladimir, his name’s Vladimir – we’ve been seeing – dating – each other for a while now. It’s been almost a year, and last week... he proposed to me. I didn’t... I didn’t know what to say.”  
  
“Which is why you came to me?”  
  
“I want to say yes to him, Father, I really do. Deep down, I just want to scream yes and rush into this but... Can I still be a good son of the Lord if I...”  
  
“Gay marriage is not illegal in this state, Matthew. You can go get married to Vladimir if you so wish to.”  
  
“That’s not what I’m asking. I know what’s legal and what isn’t in New York.”  
  
The Father sighed.  
  
“The Church, they won’t accept you.”  
  
Tears pricked in Matt’s eyes, and he was grateful for the glasses that hid them.

“I would be rejected? I would not be allowed to enter?”  
  
“I doubt you would be allowed, yes.”  
  
Matt slumped in his chair, head tilting back to blindly stare at the ceiling.  
  
“However...”  
  
His head moved to watch the Father’s general direction.  
  
“I, myself, believe love is love. Gay, straight, whatever it may be. Even if the church rejects you, you will always have me. You can still pray, be a good son of the Lord. You don’t have to out yourself, either. You can still attend services, but keep your marriage quiet.”  
  
“Vladimir isn’t exactly the church-going type. I’m pretty sure he would never come with me.”  
  
“If he makes you happy, then you should get married to the man, Matthew.”  
  
“You think I should?”  
  
“I think it will make you; and this man, very happy. You obviously care, or you would never be so torn up at the idea of not being accepted with your husband. Marry him, Matthew, and be happy.”  
  
Matt smiled a little, sipping his latte.  
  
“You think I should?”  
  
“I would gladly do the ceremony.”  
  
Matt’s smile grew.  
  
“Thank you, thank you Father, so much.”  
  
“I believe you have something to tell your partner.”  
  
Matt stood up, his arms wrapping around the Father.  
  
“Thank you again.”  
  
“Anything for you, Matthew, now I think you need to get home.”  
  
The smile on Matt’s face merely got bigger as he rushed home.  
  
That night was, by far, the happiest Matt and Vladimir had ever been.


End file.
